


"Don't Look At Me, Look At Him!"

by rachfielden_xo



Series: "Don't Look At Me, Look At Him!" [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Best Friends, Disco, Gen, High School, School, School Life, Sixth Form, bad language, mild bullying, school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: A short story for @bonsaiiiiiii who might find this funny. Idk why I did it, I can just see us two in this situation and I felt like it XD. We’re in the world where the bros exist in our time and a particular one goes to the same school in which this is set ;)Sorry about the random surname I used near the end. No idea what your real one is so I had to make it up lmao.
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s)
Series: "Don't Look At Me, Look At Him!" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189181
Kudos: 2





	1. Where It All Began...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonsaiiiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/gifts).



> A short story for @bonsaiiiiiii who might find this funny. Idk why I did it, I can just see us two in this situation and I felt like it XD. We’re in the world where the bros exist in our time and a particular one goes to the same school in which this is set ;)
> 
> Sorry about the random surname I used near the end. No idea what your real one is so I had to make it up lmao.

I hopped onto the school bus like normal. It was Wednesday. My least favourite day of the school week. Why? Because I had biology. Ugh...

I rushed up to the top deck and plonked myself next to Iris. She was my best friend. We’d known each other since Year 7. We were both in Sixth Form now.

“Hey Iris,” I said as I got out my phone to check Tumblr.

“Hi Rachel,” she put her book away. “How are you?”

“Great! But I have bio today.” I rolled my eyes in a way that made Iris laugh.

Then she suddenly went serious. “Oh. My. God.” She grabbed my arm aggressively. “Look behind us. On the back seats. No, don’t look. OK. Look now.”

I turned around, Iris still holding my arm with strength, and saw who it was. I almost shook her arm off me. But I didn’t. Why was this girl so obsessed with that man? I faced her with a look of pure annoyance on my face. “Iris, why?”

“Don’t look at me, look at him! Virgil Tracy. Sooooo hot,” she pulled her dreamy/flirting face.

I sighed. “He’s not even special. And why are you so obsessed? What did he do to you?!”

Iris looked horrified. “Rachel! How dare you say that about my man!”

“Whatever,”

“Just look at him. That perfect thick black hair. That jawline. Those Baltic amber eyes. How can you not fall in love? And the arms! Oh, those muscles.”

“He’s just never appealed to me,” I said plainly. “Now quit melting at the “cuteness” and turn your attention back to the real world.”

Virgil was chatting away with his friends and didn’t see Iris’s rather embarrassing flirting attempt. Thank god. We eventually arrived at school and didn’t hesitate to kick ourselves into action. The bell would go soon and we had to be in form before.

Although once we were in form, Iris went into dreamy mode again and began daydreaming about Virgil. It was beginning to piss me off now.

“Iris Kim!” Our teacher shouted. “Did you hear what I just said?”

Iris snapped out of her trance immediately. Haha, now she was the one embarrassed. “Erm no Sir.” She stuttered.

“Well focus. You’re in the sixth form now. No time for daydreaming.”

A few other kids in the room giggled.

“I leaned over and whispered to her, “And that is why you shouldn’t be so obsessed with Virgil Tracy.”


	2. At School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teachers' names I use arent real, I made them up.

The bell rang to signal the end of form time. Iris and I left the room and began making our way to our first lesson: English.

“Hate to break it to you Rach but I have stuff to put into my locker. Can you wait for me?”

“Sure just don’t take too long. You know how much I hate being late,”

Iris laughed. “Really Rachel. You need to stop being so sensible. We’re in the sixth form now. The eldest kids of the school. Let’s break the rules a bit.”

“Eldest kids but still in school education.” I sighed.

We reached Iris’s locker and she did her stuff quickly. English time. We were turning a corner when we ran into something. Well… more like someone.

That person growled. “Ugh, watch where you’re going!” They snarled.

It was Virgil.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” Said Iris quickly.

Virgil looked her up and down with attitude and a disgusted look on his face. “No kidding. Looks like Cinderella needs to sort her hair out.” Then he left with his friends laughing.

Iris looked down at the ground.

“Just ignore them,” I said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sure they didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sure he did. I can’t believe he said that to me.” Then she ran away to the nearest bathroom. Crying.

“Iris, wait!”

—

I found her in the girls' toilets, leaning over a sink and weeping quietly. I came in and she wiped her eyes.

“Hey. You ok?”

She sniffed, “No,”

“It’s about Virgil isn’t it?”

“Yes. I didn’t know he could be mean. I thought he had a soft gentle heart and kind nature. Turns out I was totally wrong!”

“Hey hey never mind. That’s only one case. Maybe he’s just having a bad day. Leave him be and he’ll get over it hopefully.”

“Yeah,”

“Shall we be off to class now? The bell went two minutes ago.”

—

Once we arrived at English class, our teacher Mr. Baldwit gave us a good telling off.

“Miss Fielden and Miss Kim! Where have you been?”

“Sorry Sir,” I replied sheepishly. “Iris had a bit of a situation earlier and I was helping her,”

“Oh really?” Sir raised an eyebrow.

“Really! Please let us off this one time.”

He sighed in annoyance. “Ok, I will. This time. But if it happens again, it’s detention. Now sit down, get your books out and we’ll start.”

We swiftly sat down and got out our stuff. Some kids were staring at us. God, this was embarrassing. I’d never been a huge fan of large crowds. Then someone tapped Iris on the shoulder from behind.

“Nice going loser,” he sneered, “maybe next time, make sure you don’t have a crying fit in the bathroom.”

“Virgil, leave me alone,” Iris whispered, “I’m not in the mood.”

“Haha of course you’re not.”

“Iris, remember what I said about ignoring him.” I put my hand on her shoulder again.

—

The day went by at its own pace. We didn’t have any more lessons with Virgil thank god but Iris couldn’t get him off her mind. Despite what he’d done to her during the day. On the bus home, she seemed to have forgotten about it. We were sitting in our usual spot on the top deck, Iris near the window, myself next to her, and Virgil and his friends on the back seats behind.

The second Iris turned to look at them, she grabbed me and pretty much glued me against her so I could act like a human shield.

“Iris!” I barked. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Ssshhhh!” She hissed. “He’s. Right. There,”

“Are you kidding me? Girl, you need to let him go. After what he’s done to you today, he’s not worth it,”

“Yeah… but…”

“Hey, Iris!” Virgil shouted from the back, a smirk on his face, “how was the rest of today? Sorry I made you cry, not!”

“Virgil let it go,” I snapped back, “it wasn’t funny. Now shut up and go shit yourself!”

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “Well, well. I didn’t know you had the guts to speak like that Rachel,”

“I’m not all a prissy gentle teen. I have power. And so does Iris here,” Then I turned around to face her. “There we go. I sorted him out for you.”

“Thanks. That was some real mean girl talk you did there.”

We both sighed and did our own stuff for most of the journey home.

Virgil tried scrunching up a piece of paper and throwing it at Iris’s back. It missed. I caught it. I knew when it was coming. I caught it neatly in my hand and swiftly threw it back at him hard without looking! I knew it hit him on the nose because he yelped in slight pain.

I smiled.

He wasn’t going anywhere with me around.


	3. Coffee Troubles

“Shall we get a coffee each?” I asked Iris once the bus dropped us off in our hometown.

“Sure. But I don’t have my purse with me,” Iris frowned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pay. They can’t be too expensive.” I joked.

We entered the cafe we usually went to and it wasn’t too busy. Good. That meant there were a lot of seats to choose from. Iris and I went up to the counter to order.

“Hello girls,” the lady behind the desk smiled at us. “What would you like?”

“Two regular coffees please,” I said and handed over the money.

“Thank you. I’ll make them and call you when they’re ready.”

We sat down in our usual seats by a large window opposite each other.

“So how was today?” Iris asked me, her hands clasped together under her chin, “I know we’re not in the same classes for everything and all,”

“Well, I had art and Spanish again today. And also biology. Do you know how much that subject bores me out of my mind? It should be made illegal for permanent damage to brain cells!”

Iris laughed, “Very funny, Rachel. Yes, I had maths and also bio. And I don’t think biology should be made illegal. It’s still a very important subject,”

“I know.”

“I was joking.”

We sat in silence for a while. I picked at my nails and Iris stared outside. Our drinks finally got called. “You get them,” I looked across the table. “I need to text my mum.”

Iris nodded then left. But then disaster struck. Guess who came into the cafe at that exact moment? That’s right, Virgil Tracy. Oh god, Iris was so dead! She didn’t know he was standing right behind her! Iris collected the drinks and spun around. But went slap-bang into Virgil! Shit. I sucked in air through my gritted teeth and grimaced. I knew what was coming next.

Virgil was shocked at first to suddenly find coffee all down his red flannel shirt. When he looked up and saw it was Iris, his eyebrows practically met in the middle and he hissed at her. “Oh, it’s you. Why am I not surprised?”

“Virgil please forgive me,” poor Iris was scared. The words fell out of her mouth in a muddle. “I-I didn’t mean—”

“Didn’t mean it? Sure you didn’t. I’m not giving you any more chances Iris Kim!”

Then Virgil grabbed the collar of Iris’s blouse and bought her up close to his face. He spoke harsh, mean words directly to her, “You’d better stop pissing me off and getting in my way because I swear if you do it one more time I’ll…”

Iris couldn’t take it anymore. She finished his question with, “I’ll do this!” And you wouldn’t believe what she did next! She kicked Virgil right in the crotch! That’s right. In the dick, where it hurt! Virgil immediately let go of Iris and fell to the floor, howling in pain. My emotions were mixed. I was laughing and cringing at the same time.

“Rachel, let’s go!” She grabbed my hand and we were outta there. Leaving Virgil on the floor in the middle of the cafe weeping quietly.

“What a move Iris!” I gasped and smiled at her with amazement once we were outside. “I never knew you had it in you,”

“I have moves, Rachel,” she replied and took a sip of the coffee she has left. “And you saw them in action,”

“Shall we apologize to Virgil tomorrow or pretend it never happened?”

“Pretend it never happened,” said Iris, “let’s keep it a secret to ourselves.”

We laughed.

Then we linked arms and strode down the pavement, coffee cups in hand.


	4. Disco Preps

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating rapidly on my desk. I groaned, turned around, and picked it up.

I saw the caller ID and it was Iris. Why the hell was she calling me at 6:30 in the morning?! I hadn’t even got out of bed yet.

I answered, “Hello?” in a groggy voice.

“Rachel,” she spoke into the receiver, “remember what today is?”

“No, not really. Maybe if you didn’t call me when I haven’t got out of bed I’d have time to think,”

I was pissed. Really pissed with her right now.

“Gods sake Rachel, today is the day where we buy our disco tickets! Today is Thursday and the final day of term 6. After today, it’s the summer holidays. The school always has an end of year disco on the final day, you know that,”

That’s when my brain woke up. Woke me up. “Oh lord, you’re right. Thanks for reminding me.” I was no longer annoyed.

“Anytime. See you on the bus!” Then she rang off.

I sighed heavily and stared up at my ceiling. I wasn’t in the mood to get up. It was early. Far too early for my liking. But I had to. For Iris. For the school disco. Muttering something I didn’t want my parents to hear, I dragged my ass out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. Ugh, too tired… wanted to sleep. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on some light makeup. Done.

When I went back into my room to pack my bag, I saw a text from Iris. I read it and responded easily. That’s when a whole conversation started and it went something like this:

Where the hell are you Rachel? I’ve been waiting forever!

Ur already there?! Geez I haven’t even got dressed yet

Well hurry it up will u? I don’t have all-day

U mean we don’t have all day. I need a disco ticket too *rolls eyes*

Ok ok yeah, I get that. Just hurry up!!

And it ended there. Damn Iris seemed extra impatient today. Though I could see why. I eventually sped up my pace and ran to the bus stop, just in time to see Iris hop on. I paid my five-pound note to the driver and we were off to school. When I got upstairs, she was too absorbed in gazing dreamily at Virgil that she didn’t see me approach. I put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey Iris,”

She jumped and snapped out of her trance. “Oh, Rachel! You scared me, hi,”

“What’s up?” I asked, sitting down next to her.

“Not much. Just gazing at the hunk,”

“The what?!”

“The hunk. What’s the issue? He is a hunk. A super hot one,”

“Iris… we’ve talked about this…”

“Yeah yeah I know. But you’re not breaking my obsession that easily.”

I sighed and sat back in my seat, staring ahead out of the big window upfront. I said nothing. Iris said nothing. It was like that until we were nearing school.

“Do you have money for the tickets? Like an idiot, I left my purse at home,”

“Seriously Iris? First, you call me far too early, then I see you staring at Virgil and now you want me to pay for the disco tickets?! Are you for real girl?”

“I’m so sorry Rach,” she said, “I was too excited about tonight that I forgot. Please? Just this once? You’re my best friend.”

I went quiet and thought about it. It was true. We’d known each other for years! “OK,” I nodded at her. “But you must pay me back. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“Good. Now let’s go, we’ve arrived.”

—

Our first lesson together was maths. Much to my joy, Virgil wasn’t with us. That’s was great. It meant he wouldn’t be pissing us off in class at least. Our teacher, Mrs. Gloom, played us a video describing the mathematical algorithm with geometry equations and algebra. One boy called Lewis who sits near us almost fell asleep! To be honest, I really didn’t blame him. Iris was almost the same! The video ended and Mrs. Gloom told us to write everything down that we remembered. Lewis didn’t remember anything. And Iris hardly did either. But because she was my friend, I let her copy down some of mine and rephrase them. Poor Lewis. No cheats for you.

The next lesson was science. Chemistry to be exact. The idiot of the class, Ryan, asked if we could do an explosion and Sir said no, much to Ryan’s disappointment. I rolled my eyes. Nothing has changed. Absolutely nothing.

Our final three lessons were music, PE, and Spanish. Then afterward we were meant to buy our disco tickets at the reception. By the end of Spanish, Iris was practically bouncing to get there and buy some. I got the money ready and we were outta there fast. But on the way out of the gates, we saw something that shocked us. There was Virgil, sitting in a cold damp corner of the playground and head buried in his knees. He had his hands tightened into strong fists. Almost like he was sad and angry at the same time.

“Shall we go speak to him?” Iris asked me.

“Hmm…” I thought. “As much as I want to, I don’t think we should. I’m not just saying that because of what he’s done to you. He looks like he wants to be alone.”

A simple “OK” was what came out of Iris’s mouth as a response. I felt terrible for leaving him as I really wasn’t the kind of person to do so. We both went back to my house to prep for the disco. As much as we tried, Virgil didn’t leave our minds. It made us wonder if he was going to be at the disco or not.

—

“Iris, you ready to go!?” I yelled up the stairs of my house. Mum had very kindly let her come round so we could prepare together. This disco was the biggest of the year! School took it seriously. So seriously that the girls wore top-class prom-like dresses and the boys wore real suits.

Iris came down the stairs and she looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a navy blue dress that went all the way down to her toes. It had short sleeves and came with a glittery blue shoulder bag to match. On her face was bright red lipstick, mascara, and blusher. She looked like a real princess.

“Wow Iris,” I sighed in awe. “You look stunning.”

“You look pretty amazing yourself Rachel.” She said once she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Thanks.” I was in a dress of a similar design but it was red and sleeveless. I had glittery red heels on and my nails were painted red. I also had my favourite gold hoop earrings on.

“Girls! Time to go!” Mum called from outside. She was waiting in the car.

We grabbed our coats and phones and we were off.


	5. The School's Disco

“Oh my god!” I cried once I stepped into the main hall. “This is amazing!”

“I know. Why shall we do first?”

The music was loud and pounding in our ears that we had to shout just to hear each other. The school had been decked out in lights, banners, balloons and streamers. Colour had been splashed everywhere you looked and all the kids were dressed in amazing outfits. It really bought up the correct party vibe.

“I dunno. There’s refreshments, games, stalls. Everything you’d expect to see at a school disco. There’s also—”

“Virgil!” Iris finished my sentence.

“Actually, I was gonna say—”

“He’s here. He made it to the party! We have to speak to him!”

“Iris no. We didn’t come to this disco to talk to him. That wasn’t the plan.”

“Well, it is now.”

And before I could stop her, she was running towards him. I let out a groan of annoyance and followed her. But she didn’t get far. She stopped halfway, probably overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of shyness.

“Well? You wanted him here. Talk to him!” I urged her once I caught up.

“Actually… I dunno. He looks busy chatting with his mates. I’ll leave it for a bit.”

I felt triumphant! Knew it. “Come on. Let’s get some pizza.”

Iris and I were having the time of our lives! We were chatting about random stuff, binging on pizza and the multi flavour ice creams served at the bars. It was nice. I was surely having a good time. Then something totally unexpected happened. Virgil came up to us and asked if he and Iris could talk. Together. In private. I said “Sure, go ahead.” and they were off. I didn’t mind this time but didn’t know why.

I was curious. I wanted to know what Virgil was gonna do to Iris. So I darted off, away from the party.

—

He led her to a corridor far away from the main bulge of the school kids. It was quiet and secret. Somewhere no one would know they were there.

“Look I-I just wanted to say sorry,”

“Sorry? For what?” Iris was confused.

“Like… everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow… I didn’t know you were the kind of person so apologise. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

I came to the corridor they were in and peeked around the corner. Aww, they were together and having a private chat. Cute 🥰. But what happened next I did not see coming. Virgil put his hands on Iris’s waist and pulled her in close. Oh god. This was his plan along?! What the hell?!

Iris didn’t look scared or shocked. She looked… I dunno. She looked calm. Virgil brushed away a strand of hair then fell over Iris’s face. “You’re really beautiful,” he whispered, staring directly into her eyes.

“Really? I should say the same about you.”

My mouth fell to the floor. OH. MY. GOD. Don’t kiss, I whisper-pleaded, don’t kiss, don’t kiss.

They didn’t.

Instead, Iris put her hands around Virgil’s neck and they hugged. Like, really hugged. It was a pure love and kindness hug. I pretty much melted right there and then. This was too cute. I whipped my phone out and quickly snapped a picture. I didn’t feel mad that Iris liked Virgil anymore. I realised that they liked each other. They just didn’t let it show until now. Wow.

The hug ended and Virgil kissed Iris on the forehead. After all, he was slightly taller than her. Iris looked like she was going to cry. She was so happy. This was the best moment of her life.

“Do you want to dance with me?” He asked, letting go of her.

“Anything with you Virg.”

They took each other's hands and began making their way down the corridor again. I ran back to the hall where the disco was to act casual. I wasn’t angry with her anymore. I really wasn’t. Iris was happy. Virgil was happy. I was happy.

And that’s all that mattered.


	6. At My House (After the Disco)

Virgil and Iris came home back to my house after the disco so we could chill and watch Netflix. Unfortunately, Virgil hadn’t bought any of his clothes with him. Neither has Iris. So she had to borrow some of mine and Virgil had to borrow some of my dad's.

Don’t worry. My dad was still at work so he’d never know.

Once we’d got changed out of our party/formal wear, we snuggled underneath a blanket in the lounge and flicked the TV on.

“What shall we watch?” I asked, turning to my friends.

“A horror film!” Virgil said. “I want to have a change from partying and see something scary,”

“Oh god please no,” Iris pleaded, “what if something pops up close to the screen? I hate those.”

“Jump scares? They’re not too bad. Come on, Iris, toughen up.”

Virgil was pushing her. Iris looked at me with a desperate look on her face. I nibbled my bottom lip, wondering what to do. “Ok,” I said, “we’ll watch a horror film,”

Iris glared at me.

“With the volume down,” I added quickly. She seemed alright with this and nodded.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

I chose the movie ANABELLE and switched the lights off. Poor Iris. I could see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with terror as she saw the Anabelle doll come to life, take a kitchen knife and stab some poor innocent girl. Iris sank down under the blanket even more. Now Virgil felt sorry. He looked at his new girlfriend with sad eyes.

“Iris,” he whispered while I was still watching. “Are you ok?”

She sniffed. “No, I hate it. You’re so mean sometimes.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were this scared. But this might make you feel better.”

And I wish I had been more judgmental in my timing to look at the pair.

Because I looked right when Iris’s lips touched Virgil’s. OH. MY. GOD. He’d taken her into an embrace and Iris has her hands around his neck again. I sighed and looked at the duo with happiness. As I said, I’m happy because they’re happy.

The kiss went on for a solid minute or so before it was broken. “I love you,” Iris whispered into Virgil’s chest.

“I love you too. Shall I get some popcorn?”

“That would be perfect.”

They quickly kissed again before Virgil got up and raided the kitchen.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” I squealed with joy.

“Me neither. But I’m glad it did.”

Then we laughed. Like the best friends we were.


End file.
